Tree Climb
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: AU: With senior year ending, Momo wants to learn how to climb a tree before entering college. Will her handsome friend help her, or will she learn on her own? Short HitsuHina one shot!


_**Tree Climb**_

_**Summary – AU: With senior year ending, Momo wants to learn how to climb a tree before entering college. Will her handsome friend help her, or will she learn on her own?**_

_**I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

It was a week before the last day of school. However, their senior year already ended and all that was left was them hanging out and enjoying the start of summer vacation before they go to college.

A small quantity of their friends chose not to go to college for a few reasons; money, more studying, and pressure. All of them were truly going to miss high school, the drama, fights, and romances. However, they were already aware that they're already adults, or less than a few months away of becoming adults; and that a new life would be coming to them.

They all wanted to have a fun time before this _new life _came to them. Some of them already thought about what to do once finishing college, while others skipped that part and went to marriage.

The two were in front of the empty high school. Because of its finalization, nine to eleven in the morning was the school's new schedule. The group of friends waved each other good-bye as they began to part; and now it was only them two.

"I can't believe we're almost going to be adults!" seventeen-year-old Momo chirped as she sauntered beside her white-haired friend.

Hands inside his pocket and his green-blue eyes closed, Toushiro smiled as they stopped in front of a tall oak tree. Toushiro was an elite student with outstanding high grades and good looks. He was vice captain of the track team and president of the science club.

Momo was one of his closest friends. They met in the fourth grade, and since then, they have been great friends. They weren't in every exact class throughout the years, but they continued to keep in contact. Momo was in the Health Club, teaching others about being healthy and what eating too much or eating too little can do to your body.

Both of them have dated, but not for long. Momo dated a boy for two months, but quickly broke up with him once she found out that he was cheating on her. Momo didn't cry, but she was sad for about a week and Toushiro was kind enough to support her.

Toushiro dated a girl for two days. As funny and ridiculous as it may seem, Toushiro thought that those two days was a complete waste of time. He thought that dating will make him a better person, but he later found out that it was rather annoying; especially when the girl wouldn't stop nagging him to spend more times with her.

"High school went fast." She said, looking up at the tree.

"I know. I'm glad though; we can finally be adults and get away from strict parents."

Momo giggled and nodded to him.

"That's true! But I haven't completed one task in my childhood life."

"And that is?" he asked, leaning against the trunk.

"How to climb a tree." She replied with a chuckle.

Toushiro snorted and looked away. Momo always had the ridiculous things to say, but he enjoyed hearing them.

"I know it's stupid, but I really want to learn how to climb a tree before I go to college."

"Climbing trees is one of the first things you learn as a child." He told her, looking at her amusingly.

Momo glared at him as she grabbed a branch and placed a foot on the trunk. Slowly, she began to pull herself up. Toushiro watched her carefully. Momo's feet slipped from the trunk, but she was still hanging from the branch. She looked down at the ground and gulped.

"Toushiro, get me down!"

"Just jump, you're only a foot away from the ground."

"I'm scared of jumping and hurting my feet! Please!"

The seventeen year old groaned and walked over to her. Swiftly, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her down. Shrieking, her body crashed against his as her face dug on the crook of his neck. Toushiro grabbed her arms as he balanced both of them. Momo giggled and looked up at him.

Their faces were close enough for them to just lean forward and kiss; but both of them didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. There was an awkward silence, but Momo broke it once she got away from him. She walked back to the tree and grabbed onto the branch.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"About to climb this tree! I _need _to learn, Toushiro. How can a seventeen year old not know how to climb a tree? What if I'm being chased by something, or someone, and the only way for my survival is by climbing a tree? I _need _to learn!"

Toushiro sighed and shook his head like if she was the dumbest person ever. He stared at her as she tried to pull herself up, but sadly, she couldn't. As the wind continued to blow, her school uniform skirt swayed back and forth, and he didn't have the guts to tell her that her skirt was going up occasionally. Thank God, she was wearing shorts under though.

Momo groaned as the thick branch was scrapping the soft skin of her hands. Her feet slipped off from the trunk again; and once again, she was hanging off the branch. The immense small cuts began to sting and she accidentally let go.

Toushiro held her hips and pulled her back towards him. However, as he did, he stepped on a rock and lost his balance. Momo screamed as they both landed on the ground. Toushiro ground as the hot floor began to irritate his back. Momo giggled as she was sitting on his stomach.

"Thanks for breaking my fall!" she chirped.

His green-blue eyes opened and he glared at her.

"Get off me before I push you off."

"You can't push a lady- " Momo was suddenly cut off as he sat up and pushed her off.

She landed flatly on the ground with her eyes closed. Less than a second later, she felt someone heavy get on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her with bored expression.

"Get off me!" she whined, her cheeks turning pink.

The teen only smirked as he laid his head down on her chest. Momo shrieked lowly as her temperature rose. What was he doing? They were outside in public in which cars and people were passing by! The boy snuggled his face on the crook of her neck and released a deep sigh.

"Toushiro, what are you doing? There's people walking by and they're going to think we're doing _something _we shouldn't be doing."

Toushiro just groaned as his hand fell on her side. Momo sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You're so stubborn."

Finally, the spiky white-haired boy raised his head and glared down at her.

"I don't need a girlfriend; I have you."

Her eyes widened as she saw him get off. Shuddering, she got up and dusted herself. His odd words swept around her mind nervously. What did he mean by that? Can he possible like _her_? After almost ten years of knowing each other, can he possibly have feelings for her now?

Shaking her head, Momo turned her attention back to the tree and again, she reached for the same branch. She placed one foot on the trunk and slowly lifted her body up. She then placed her other foot on the trunk and reached for a higher branch. Toushiro watched her with a smile on his face. Nervously, Momo held onto the branch tightly as she sat down on the branch.

"Look Toushiro, I finally climbed the tree!"

He looked up at her and smirked.

"Congratulations, Momo."

"Thanks! But now, I need to learn something else before entering college."

"And that is?"

"How to get down from a tree."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review!  
**_


End file.
